Down once again
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Sequel to 'Bro down, bro up': Two weeks after the accident, things go down once again. Can Adam help Chase this time? I do not own Lab Rats. (request from Emotionaldreamer101) Fluffy ;)
1. What is going on?

Bree's POV

It had been two weeks since Adam had quit the team and Chase almost 'turned into a smore'. Since then, the guys hadn't fought at all. They teased each other, but nothing physical. Sadly enough, their extra energy now went into annoying me. I talked to Tasha and mr. Davenport, but they said I should be happy.

"You always say they fight to much", Davenport said "Their bond has grown stronger, you should be happy for them! Plus, it's a god thing for the team!"  
I sighed: "I AM happy for them, but should they really start annoying me instead of each other?"  
Davenport smirked: "Bree, they're teenage boys, they just love to mock their sisters. I might be a genius, but even I can't change that".  
So I've been spending a lot of girltime with Tasha lately, since the guys won't leave me alone while I'm at home.

Leo isn't complaining. He sometimes helps them prank me, but he also helps me get away from them. He's just happy that they stopped fighting each other.

One day, I had stayed late at school with some friends so we could do a school project. Normally, we would have gone to my house, but I didn't want any friends in the house until the guys stopped mocking me. I don't have a lot of friends, I don't want to lose the few I do have!  
So I came home to find Davenport's car in front on the house instead of on his parking spot or in his garage. 'Weird', I thought 'Why would he leave his Davencar out on the street?' But I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to the front door while looking for my key.

Once I arrived at the front door, I noticed it wasn't even completely closed. Inside, there was a lot of noise. I opened the door and dropped my bag in shock.  
Tasha was standing in the kitchen, holding a towel and a bowl of water.  
Leo was sitting next to Adam on the stairs, trying to calm him down.  
Adam was almost hyperventilating and seemed to be muttering to himself.  
Mister Davenport was kneeling next to the couch.  
And on the couch… an unconscious Chase.

"What is going on?!"

 **Author's note: Hi! Sorry, it's been a while. In my defence: I had exams! Btw, I just graduated high school yesterday!... :D :D  
Anyway, let me know if you like it/hate it/… Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! :)**

 **I know it's short, but updates will follow by Monday. :)**


	2. Diagnosis

"What is going on?!", Bree yelled.  
Tasha was the only one who responded: "I don't know. I was at the store when Donald called me and asked me to come home immediately. He said it was an emergency. So I came home and I found them like they are sitting right now."

"Mister Davenport?", Bree asked "What happened here? Why is Adam close to hyperventilating? And why is Chase on the couch? And what's the emergency? And-"  
"Bree", Davenport interrupted "remember what I told you: breath." He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder: "Adam and Chase were training in the lab, me and Leo were watching. Everything was going fine. Then, Adam wanted to hit Chase in his stomach. But before he even could touch him, Chase fell down on the floor and wouldn't wake up." By now, Bree had gotten quiet pale.

"So I told Adam to bring Chase upstairs while I called Tasha", Davenport continued "Once upstairs, I felt that he was developing a fever. Tasha is taking care of that. Adam has been sitting there for about half an hour, talking to himself and saying that he killed his little brother."

Bree looked at Chase: "What's wrong with him?"  
Mister Davenport looked at Adam and Leo, who weren't paying any attention to them. He motioned for Bree to go to the kitchen. There, he made her sit down and sat down in front of her.  
"Do you remember Chases accident a couple of weeks ago? With the heat?", he asked. Bree nodded.  
"Well", he continued "I scanned Chases chip and…"  
"And what?", Bree asked. "It's damaged", Davenport said quietly. Her eyes grew big and she didn't know what to say.  
"It's not too bad", Davenport explained "The chip just overheated, so it slightly damaged itself. It's easy to fix actually. The chip just needs to cool down for a couple of days."

Bree frowned: "So… Chase can't use his bionics for a couple of days?"  
"I removed his chip to make sure of that", Davenport nodded "but…"  
"But what?", Bree asked. A 'but' is never good, certainly not from Davenport.  
"Your chips are linked to your nerve systems. Since the chip was damaged, so is your nerve system… It will heal, but it will take time."

"Wait a minute. What will heal in time?", she asked.  
Davenport sighed and looked at Chase: "He won't be able to walk or even move his legs for a while".

It took all Bree's willpower not to fall from her chair.

 **Author's note: Hi! Update, as promised! :) Hope you like it!  
As you know: reviews, suggestions,… are always welcome! ;)**

 **BTW: vote on the profile what you like best: a lot of short chapters, a couple of long(er) chapters or a little bit of both ;)**


	3. Realisation

A couple of minutes later, Chase was starting to wake up. Adam stood up an ran over to the couch, just to make sure Chase would see him before anyone else. Finally, Chase opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy", Adam smiled nervously "how are you feeling?". "Not too bad", Chase answered "How long was I out?".  
"About 40 minutes", Davenport answered; who stood right behind Adam "We brought you up here so we could take better care of you. Tasha has already brought your fever down. " Chase looked over at Tasha behind him and smiled: "Thanks for the help". Tasha knelt down and hugged him from behind: "Hey, no problem. You're also my son now."

After Tasha let Chase go, he turned back to mr. Davenport: "What happened down there in the lab? The only thing I remember is seeing Adam getting ready to attack me and an intense pain going through my entire body." "Your chip overheated", Davenport sat down on the couch next to Chase while he continued his explanation "In the accident a couple of weeks ago, Adam got you out in time to save your life. But apparently, your chip got damaged and overheated. That's what caused you so much pain."

"So… I can't use my bionics for a while?", Chase asked. By this time, Adam had knelt in front of the couch. "Indeed", Davenport answered "I removed your chip so there will be no more accidents or glitches."  
"That's not so bad", Chase replied "I can go a couple of days without my bionics. It will be nice to feel normal for once in a while"  
"Well… Not entirely", Davenport replied looking at the floor. "How do you mean?", Chase asked, not even trying to hide the fear from his voice "You can fix my chip, right?"  
"Sure, that's not the problem."  
"Then, what is?"  
The room was filled with a complete silence, until Bree finally spoke up: "Your nerve system is damaged because your chip is damaged. You won't be able to move your legs for a while. So no walking, running, training,…"

Chase's eyes had grown big: "You're joking". Then, he looked at the rest of the family: "Please, tell me she's joking!" "I'm sorry, man", Leo said as he put his hand on Chase's shoulder.  
Chase put his hands on his legs and started shivering since he didn't feel a thing: "This… I… You…"  
"Adam, why don't you take Chase down to the lab for a moment?", Davenport asked. Adam faced Davenport and whispered: "Why me? Bree and Tasha are way better at dealing with emotions!"  
"You are going through this together", Davenport answered as he put his hand on Adam's shoulder "He needs his big brother".

Adam nodded and turned to face Chase: "Ready?" Chase looked up to Adam and what Adam saw in his eyes shocked him more than any villain had ever done. Chase's eyes were blank. There was nothing in there: no fear, no anger, no sadness… Nothing. Adam picked Chase up, bridal style, and took the elevator down. Once they arrived in the lab, he took Chase to the medical room, the only place where there was a n actual bed. He put Chase on the bed with his back against the wall and sat down on a chair himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Adam asked carefully. At first, Chase didn't react. Then, he whispered something: "you…". "What about me?", Adam asked.  
"This is your fault…", Chase said while he looked up to Adam. His eyes were filled with nothing but hot rage: "If you hadn't quit the team, I wouldn't have come up with that stupid plan, there would have been no accident and would have been fine now! " By now, Chase was yelling. Adam did nothing but sit and listen to what his brother had to say.  
"You're the worst brother ever!", Chase continued "You only use me as a training dummy, but when I need something you're never there! I wish you weren't my brother!"'

Adam's eyes grew big after that last statement. He stood up and turned around to walk away and leave his brother there all by himself. But what he heard next made him stop: "I HATE YOU!".

He turned around and looked at Chase. His face was red, his fists were balled and his entire body was shaking with anger. At that moment, Adam made a decision.

With a speed that could match with Bree's, he was next to Chase on the bed, holding his baby brother in a hug that only a big brother could give. Chase resisted at first and tried to get free (not very useful, fighting against the strongest guy in the world). Finally, he stopped fighting and hugged back.  
After a couple of minutes, Chase's shoulders started shaking and Adam started to feel his shirt getting wet. "It's okay", Adam said soothingly "get it all out. I'm here… I always will be."

Chase pulled back and looked at Adam: "Why didn't you leave? I yelled at you. I said I wished you weren't my brother. I said I hated you!" Adam nodded with a small smile: "Yes, you did. And that's why I didn't leave. Because when the smartest guy in the world is starting to talk nonsense like that, you know he needs his big brother."

Chase smiled and pulled Adam back into the hug: "Thanks bro."  
Adam smiled: "Always"

 **Author's note: Hi! I just wanted to give you this longer (sad/fluffy) chapter, before I leave on vacation for 2 weeks. That means: no updates. :( (sorry, no internet). Normally, I would leave you with a cliffhanger, but I liked it better if I could end this chapter with some brother fluff.**

 **I will still continue this story when I get back. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome! ;)  
**


	4. Wheelchair

Twenty minutes later, mr. Davenport came down to the lab to check on the boys. They were still sitting on the bed in the medical room together, talking silently. Once they noticed Davenport, they stopped talking.

"Hey guys", mr Davenport said "Everything okay down here?"

"Yeah, I believe it is", Chase answered with a wink to Adam. Davenport saw this, but didn't react to it. Instead he sat down on the chair next to the bed:"I have been going through some of my old work, but I couldn't find anything that I could turn into a proper weelchair within three days. Do you mind using a regular one?"

Chase shook his head: "Nah. It's a good training exercise for my arms." "No training exercise is going to help those sticks you call arms grow bigger", Adam teased.  
Chase rolled his eyes: "And no school in this world is gion,g to make that empty space in your head fill up with a brain" Davenport smiled at this: "I'm glad everything is okay between the two of you. I'm gonna get that wheelchair and I'll be back in half an hour." He stood up and walked back to the elevator.

Adam stood up and faced Chase: "So... what do you want to do?" "How do you mean?", Chase asked "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I can't move my legs, which also means I'm kinda stuck down here."

"Chasey, Chasey, Chasey..." Adam grinned "You're not as smart as you always claim to be." Chase looked confused, so Adam continued: "I'm the strongest guy in the world, I can pick you up with one arm. I can take you anywhere you want. And when I put you on my back and we say you hurt your knee or something, it won't even look that weird."

Chase smiled at the kindness of his big brother: "Okay then. Could you take me upstairs?"  
"Of course!", Adam answered "bridal style or piggyback?"  
"Whatever suits you best, bro", Chase smiled.  
"Bridal style it is!", Adam smirked as he scooped his brother up in his arms.

Once upstairs, everyone gathered around the brothers. Tasha started talking about eating soup to recover faster, Leo started rambling about how much easier everything would be at school now Chase was sitting in a wheelchair and Bree started talking about how terrible this entire situation must be for him now he couldn't train or go on missions with them.

Adam noticed Chase flinching back at the noise his family was making and how sad Chase was becoming.

"Hey!", Adam shouted. Everyone jumped back in suprise and was quiet, including Chase. "I'm starting to have a headache from all this noise. I'm gonna go for a walk. You coming, Chase?" Chase looked at Adam and nodded.

"Good!", Adam said as he and Chase walked outside. As soon as they closed the door, mr. Davenports car stopped in front of the house.

"Hey guys", he said, "where are you going?"

"I've got a headache, so we're going for a walk", Adam answered before Chase could even open his mouth.

"Okay then", Davenport answered "but you might want to use the wheelchair I bought."  
He opened the backdoor and pulled out a shining black wheelchair with silver wheels.

"Nice one!", Adam said. Chase smiled as well: "It looks good!"

Mr. Davenport held the wheelchair while Adam put Chase into it: "And? How does it feel"?

Chase started driving around a little: "Feels good, I'll be used to this by tonight I think."

"Good", Mr Davenport smiled as he walked inside "And remember, if anyone asks: you hurt your knee"

After a few minutes of silent walking/driving, Chase spoke up: "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"I always will be there Chasey. Whenever you need me... and mostly when you don't."

The brothers continued their walk laughing and teasing each other, making the best of the situation.

 **Author's note: Hi! Back from the beach! :D It was great, but I'm also really happy I can start updating again! I hope you like it! :) This is turning out to be a lot longer than I had planned... But I hope you don't mind.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! :D**


	5. At school

The next day at breakfast, everyone was a little tense. It would be the first time that Chase would go to school in a wheelchair. Mr. Davenport had made a phone call to principal Perry telling her that Chase had fallen down the stairs and that he had hurt his knee. She had warned the teachers so he wouldn't get in trouble for being late in class.

When everyone was done eating, Tasha stood up and started to clean the table. "Kids, go get your bags", Mr Davenport said as he stood up.  
Once Adam, Bree and Leo had left the room he turned to Chase: "Are you sure you want to go to school? One call and you can stay at home until you're healed." But Chase shook his head: "I would go crazy if I had to stay inside all the time. I want to go."  
"Okay then", mr. Davenport agreed "But if anything happens, anything at all, you give me a call and I get you back home, okay? If you don't feel good or if you're in pain or if your teachers are annoying or-" "I'll be fine, mr Davenport", Chase interrupted.

At that moment, the others walked back into the living room with their bag. Bree had brought Chase's bag as well and put it in his lap. "Have fun at school!", Tasha said as they walked/rolled out the door. Just as they wanted to close the door, they heard mr. Davenport mutter: "This won't end well…"

At school, the kids were very nice. They gave Chase the space he needed to move around, handed him his books from his locker… Also the teachers were very helpful. They didn't mind when he was a couple of minutes late in class and let him do some of his homework in class, so he could rest at home (they all knew he would still get an A on the test, since he was the best in class).

After the final bell, the kids gathered at their lockers. "I'm so glad this day is over!", Leo exclaimed as he put his books in his locker. "You and me both!", Adam replied.  
Leo searched through his locker: "Where is my chemistry book? Darn it, I must have left it in class. Bree?"  
"No way, Leo!", Bree said "I'm not gonna superspeed you back to your class!" Leo sighed: "Will you at least come with me to find it?" "Sure", Bree nodded as they walked back to the other end of the school.

A guy from their math class walked up to Adam: "Hey, dude. You're kinda strong, right?"  
Adam nodded confidently: "Yeah, I'm strong."  
"Could you help me out?", he asked "my locker is stuck and I need my books"  
Adam turned to Chase but Chase nodded: "Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back."  
So Adam followed the guy and Chase was left by himself, looking through his math book.

"Well, well", a familiar voice suddenly said "what do we have here? A nerd who can't run away!"  
Chase turned around and was Trent and his gang standing in front of him. "Hi Trent", Chase said as casual as possible "How are you?" "Oh, I'm good", Trent answered "but you're clearly in a bad shape at the moment. Or are you just faking that?"  
"Of course not!", Chase exclaimed. "Well, I'll still have to diagnose your injury for myself", Trent grinned.  
Suddenly, his gang threw Chase's books and bags away and grabbed his wheelchair from behind.  
They started pushing him around the hallway and against the lockers and the wall.

Chase tried to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want them to enjoy this even more. But after a while, he couldn't hold it anymore: "Adam!"

In the next hallway, Adam was helping the guy with his locker when he suddenly heard his baby brother yell his name. "Sorry dude, I got to go", he said as he turned around.  
"Oh no, you don't!", the other one said as he pushed him into the janitors closet and locked the door "we're gonna have a lot of fun with your brother…"  
Adam tried to open the door, but realized it was locked. He listened carefully to hear if anyone was around. When he was sure he was the only one in the hallway, he used his heat vision to melt the look and break the door down. Then, he ran as fast as he could to where he had left Chase.

When he saw what they had done to his brother, the only thing he saw was red.  
Trent and his gang were going down!

 **Author's note: Hi! Thanks to everyone who is reading this! :D I know it was a rather late update, but I've also been working on another Lab rats story: 'like father, like son (?)'. Check it out if you like Douglas and Chase. ;)  
R&R!  
I also do requests, so don't be afraid to ask! ;) **


	6. Fight

When he saw what they had done to his brother, the only thing he saw was red.  
Trent and his gang were going down!

"Leave my brother alone!", Adam yelled.  
Trent looked over to Adam and grinned evil: "And what if we don't?"  
"Then I'll make you…", Adam threatened. His voice had dropped a little, so even Chase started to get a little scared.  
Trent's gang seemed a little intimidated, but Trent kept going: "How are you gonna do that? Have you finally grown enough brain cells to think of a plan?" After that he laughed and the other guys joined in.

Adam's face showed hurt for half-a-second, but soon turned back to anger: "I may not be smart, but I made a promise to my brother. And I always my promises!"  
Trent nodded: "Okay then. Let's see how well you do against the four of us."  
"Not a problem", Adam replied, throwing his backpack to the other end of the hallway.  
Trent pushed Chase's wheelchair over so Chase was stuck underneath it.  
Chase tried pushing it off, but with no movement in his legs he was stuck.  
"Chasey!", Adam yelled. Then, he turned back to Trent: "Oh, you are going down!"

Trent lunged for Adam, but Adam caught him and just flipped him over on his back. Then, he charged at the other three guys who were just standing there.  
He pinned the arm of the first behind his back and hit him on the back of his knee, without doing proper damage, so he fell down.  
The second and the third attacked together, to which Adam simply stepped back. The two guys couldn't stop anymore and ran into each other, head first. While they were laying on the ground holding their head he walked back to the first who was standing back up by now.  
He punched Adam in the gut, which kind of hurt Adam but not enough to take him away from his goal. Adam grabbed both his arms and threw him into the lockers.

While he was checking if any of those three were going to attack him again, he heard Chase calling him: "Behind you!"  
Adam turned around just in time to see Trent running up to him with a broom in his hands.  
Adam grabbed the broom with one hand and Trent's arm with the other.  
He pushed Trent against the lockers and pinned him down with one arm. He held up the broom, ready to hit Trent, when he caught sight of Chase who was still lying on the ground.  
"I could break your nose, just as easily as I break this broom", Adam grumbled.  
"You can't break that broom!", Trent objected.  
Adam eyes the bully, showed him the broom and broke it into two pieces with one hand.  
While Trent's eyes looked ready to fall out of his face, Adam continued: "I'm letting you go with a warning. Get out of here before I change my mind!"  
He let Trent go and all four of them ran away, not even daring to look back.

When he was sure they were gone, he ran back over to Chase. "Are you okay?", he asked as he put the wheelchair back on its wheels "Did they hurt you? I'm so sorry I couldn't get here faster. But that guy tricked me and-"  
"Adam", Chase interrupted "it's okay. You got here in time. You kept your promise, you were here when I needed you... Thanks."  
Adam smiled and bent down to put Chase back into his wheelchair, when Leo and Bree arrived.  
"Are you guys okay?", Bree asked "We heard the screaming noise from the other end of the school!"  
"We're fine", Chase answered.  
"What happened here?", Leo asked, looking at the broken broom lying on the ground.  
"Trent and his gang locked me in the janitors closet and then started bullying Chase", Adam explained.  
"O my god!", Bree exclaimed "Chasey, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, thanks to Adam", Chase answered "He got here before they could start hurting me. He almost broke Trent's nose, but let him get away."  
"What?!", Leo exclaimed "Why didn't you do it?"  
"I had other priorities", Adam answered matter-of-factly "I had to make sure my family was okay."  
"Aww", the other siblings responded with a smile, which made Adam blush a little.  
"Group hug!", Adam yelled. Everybody joined in the hug as they all bent down a little to include Chase. Soon, all of them were dangling above the ground in Adam's arms.

After a couple of seconds, he put them safely back on the ground ad Chase back in his wheelchair.  
"We should probably go home by now", Bree said.  
And so, they walked home, already thinking of a way to tell mister Davenport what happened.

 **Author's note: Hi! First of all, thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews! I'm so happy that you guys are reading this (and that you like it ;) )!  
R&R! :) **


	7. In the lab

Finally, they arrived at home only o find the living room empty.  
"Hello?", Leo yelled "Anyone?"  
"It seems like nobody's here", Chase said as he looked around.  
"Hey, there's a note!", Bree said as she pointed to the kitchen counter. Leo walked over to the counter and read the note out loud: "Tasha is at the office, meet me in the lab. D. Davenport"  
"So, let's get to the lab", Adam said.  
"You go ahead", Leo replied "I'm gonna put my bag in my room".

Down in the lab, they saw mr. Davenport sitting at the cyberdesk typing.  
"Hey guys", he said without looking up "How was school?"  
"Not good!", Bree exclaimed.  
Now mr. Davenport looked up and stood up from his chair: "How so? What happened?"  
Adam explained everything that had happened that day, starting from his breakfast up to the explanation he was giving at that very moment.  
When Adam was done, mr. Davenport turned to Chase: "Chase, what have they done to you?"  
"They were pushing me around, bumping me into the lockers and the walls.", Chase explained calmly "I didn't want to, but I called Adam to come and help me. So when Adam got there, they pushed me over so I was stuck under the wheelchair."  
Adam growled: "If you wouldn't have been, I certainly wouldn't have let Trent go that easily!"

"You did good, Adam.", mr. Davenport said while patting Adam's shoulder "And I'm proud that you held back so you could help Chase faster.". Then, he turned back to Chase: "Are you alright?"  
Chase nodded: "Just some bruises, nothing too bad."  
"Okay, but I still want to have a look at you.", mr. Davenport said "You may not feel anything in your legs, but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt." 

Chase nodded and everyone went over to the infirmary, where Adam gently put Chase on the bed.  
"Me and Adam will be upstairs", Bree said "just call when you have some results". After that, Adam and Bree left, leaving Chase and mr. Davenport alone.  
"So, let's have a look…", mr. Davenport said while scanning Chase "Mmh.. Aha... Oh.. Auch..."  
"Would you just tell me already?!", Chase yelled frustrated.  
"Oh right! Sorry", mr. Davenport apologized "Seems like you've been lucky. Some bad bruises and a minor sprain to the left knee, but nothing that won't be gone by next week."  
Chase sighed and smiled contently.

Mr. Davenport sat down on the bed next to Chase: "But maybe you should stay home for the next couple of days. If they get you again while you can't defend yourself, I don't think you'll be this lucky. Plus, what if Adam isn't around the next time?"  
Chase nodded: "You're right, mister Davenport. Maybe I can help you with my chiplike I used to help you with your projects?"  
Mr. Davenport looked at his son and saw the slight insecurity in his eyes. Suddenly, he saw the teenager his son was instead of the mature adult he always pretended to be. He smiled and put his arm around Chase's shoulders: "Sounds good to me. Some good old-fashioned father-son time."  
Chase smiled: "That would be nice."

Mr. Davenport smiled back: "We should go upstairs. We promised we'd give them the results of the scanner."  
Chase nodded: "So, who is gonna help me back into my wheelchair?"  
"I am, of course!", mr. Davenport exclaimed.  
"Oh boy…", Chase gulped.  
"Hey!", mr. Davenport said, slightly offended "I'm still a strong man!"  
"If you say so…", Chase muttered.  
Mr. Davenport put his arms under Chase's back and knees, took a deep breath and lifted Chase.  
"See?", he said proudly "I can lift you!"  
"Yes, I see", Chase said "Now, would you please put me down before you drop me? I can feel your muscles trembling!"  
"Ok", mr. Davenport said as he put Chase down in his wheelchair "Now, let's go."

Once upstairs, Adam and Leo were standing in the kitchen discussing the taste of a cucumber.  
Bree was sitting on the couch with Tasha, explaining what had happened that day.  
When Tasha saw them walking out of the elevator she rushed over to them and kneeled in front of Chase: "Honey, are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine Tasha. Honestly!", Chase smiled "Just some bruises and a minor sprain in my knee, but I'll be fine."  
"Chase will be staying home with me for the rest of the week", mr. Davenport said "It's safer that way. Plus, that way he can help me fix his chip and hopefully, I'll get it done even faster."  
"Good idea.", Tasha said "It'll be good for the two of you to have some quality time together!"  
"Yeah", mr Davenport said as he patted Chase's shoulder. 

When Tasha had turned to Adam and Leo to stop their discussion that was quickly escalating into a fight, Chase turned around to look at mr. Davenport : "Thank you for letting me help you again."  
Mr. Davenport chuckled: "It's your chip I'm working on! How could I refuse?"  
"Oh, I'm sure you would find a way!", Chase answered with a smirk on his face.  
They laughed together and spent the rest of the day in front of the TV, watching a comedy with the entire family.

 **Author's note: Hi! I know, late update! Small writers block, but it's fixed now! :D  
One more chapter to go: Will Chase be able to walk again?  
Thanks for reading! :D  
R&R! **


	8. Solution (?)

For the next couple of days, Chase woke up together with his siblings. Adam would help him out of the bed that had been put in the lab, since he couldn't sleep in his capsule, and help him get dressed. Then, Chase got dressed by himself and everyone had breakfast together.  
After Adam, Bree and Leo had left for school, Tasha went to the office and mr. Davenport and Chase went back to the lab.  
They would work together on Chase's chip, occasionally testing some of its functions on the computer. Often, they would forget about time and only have lunch at 3pm.  
But Chase didn't mind. He didn't like to admit it, but he sort of enjoyed the extra attention. Since Leo had 'discovered' them, he wasn't the youngest anymore. It was nice being the 'baby' again.

At the end of the first day, Chase and mr. Davenport didn't make any progress at all.  
Tasha sighed when she heard this and hugged Chase, whispering comforting words. Adam and Leo looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Bree pretended to be texting, but she kept glancing at her younger brother and her father.

The next day, they had a small breakthrough. Chase had found a way to get the chip working again! It wasn't fully fixed yet, but it was operational. Mr. Davenport tried to get all the flaws out of it, but gave up at 11pm, saying that they would continue the next morning.

They kept working together for another two days, until they had fixed it by Friday afternoon.  
"Alright Chase", mr. Davenport smiled as he held the chip "I think we did it. What do you think? Want to give it a try?" But instead of looking ecstatic, Chase looked scared.  
"Hey, what's up?", mr. Davenport asked as he kneeled in front of his son "We fixed it! You get to be bionic again!"  
Chase was silent for a moment, before speaking up: "What if it doesn't work?"  
Mr. Davenport frowned: "But we tested everything on the computer! Your bionics will be fine and… oh!". He suddenly realized that Chase wasn't worrying about his bionics, but about his nerve system.  
"You said that my nerve system was damaged…", Chase said silently "What if that isn't fixed? What if I'll never be able to walk again? Or go on missions?"  
Mr. Davenport ran his hand through his hair as he answered: "I don't know, Chase. There's only one way to find out."

Suddenly, Chase nodded: "Let's do it!"  
Mr. Davenport nodded and rolled Chase's wheelchair over to his capsule. There, he lifted Chase out of his wheelchair and onto the chair he had placed in the capsule.  
He adjusted some settings on the cyberdesk, put the chip in the computer and looked at Chase: "Ready?"  
Chase looked determined: "Let's do it!"

Mr. Davenport nodded and pressed the button. The lights in Chase's capsule turned yellow and Chase let out a small yelp. As soon as the lights turned back to purple, mr. Davenport ran over to the capsule and opened the door.  
"How are you feeling?", he asked.  
"As good as anyone who gets a piece of metal jammed into their necks", Chase replied while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Okay then", mr. Davenport replied as he lifted Chase out of the capsule and onto his bed.  
"Now, the moment of truth…", mr. Davenport said.  
Chase took a deep breath: "Here goes nothing!"

Adam, Bree and Leo had been running home, eager to see if Chase was okay.  
But when they arrived, the living room was empty and there was complete silence.  
One minute later, Tasha walked through the front door: "Hello? Donald?"  
"There's no one here!", Bree replied.  
"I don't understand!", Leo said as he sat down on the couch "Big D said that they were soo close!"  
"Yeah, well he says a lot of things!", Bree said, sitting down next to Leo.  
"I'd really hoped that Chase would be okay by today!", Adam said.  
"Aww, do you miss having him at school?", Tasha asked.  
"No, I just miss our 'bionic brother toss'!", Adam answered with a big grin.

"Oh yeah?", a voice suddenly asked. Before anyone could even turn their heads, Adam was floating in mid air.  
"Hey!", Adam yelled "not cool! Put me down!"  
"If you insist!", the voice replied. Suddenly, Adam was dropped on the floor.  
At the same time, they could hear mr. Davenport burst out in laughter: "Yes! I'm awesome!"  
Everyone turned around to look at mr. Davenport standing on the stairs.  
"Donald!", Tasha yelled as she walked over to him "Did you use one of your inventions to lift your own son up and then throw him back down?"  
"Nope", mr. Davenport answered with a huge smile "I didn't do anything."  
Tasha crossed her arms in front of her chest: "If you didn't, then who did?"

"I did", the voice answered.  
Everyone turned around to the kitchen. There was Chase, standing on his own two feet without anything to help him.  
"I used my molecular kinesis", Chase continued with a smile "After all, Adam loves 'bionic brother toss'"  
There was a second of complete and utter silence, follow by cheers from everyone and Chase getting involved into hugs.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!", Bree said as she hugged her little brother.  
"Believe me, so am I!", Chase answered.

Adam was the last one in line to hug Chase.  
"Guess you won't need me as often from now on?", he asked, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.  
"I'll always need you, big bro", Chase answered with a smile "after all, I'm just a tiny little guy…"  
"Yes, you are!", Adam replied with a big gin "Bring it in, you!"  
Their hug quickly became a family hug, which ended in Adam lifting them all at the same time.  
"Adam, you can put us back down", Tasha said.  
"Not yet", Adam smiled.  
Finally, he put them down.

"So… what now?", Leo asked.  
"How about we order some pizza's?", Tasha proposed "I'm in the mood to cook"  
"Sounds good to me!", mr. Davenport said.  
"you know what?", Chase said " Me and Adam will go get some pizza's. It's a beautiful evening and it isn't that far."  
Mr Davenport nodded: "Fine by me. Here's 50 dollars, we'll set the table in the meantime."  
And so, the brothers left.

Adam and Chase were quiet during their entire walk towards the pizza place. When they came back, Adam was carrying five boxes of pizza's while Chase was looking at the stars.  
"When I said that I didn't miss you at school", Adam suddenly spoke up "I actually meant that-"  
"It's okay", Chase interrupted him "I know. You don't have to say it."  
Adam smiled and put his free arm around Chase's shoulders.

And so the bionic brothers continued their walk home, thinking about the past month, knowing that they would always be there to help each other when they were down.

 **Author's note: And so ends this fanfic! It was so much fun to write it! :D  
I'm still working on 'like father, like son (?)'.  
After that: a one shot! ;)  
Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! :D  
R&R! **


End file.
